Next Stop: Earth
by cariss
Summary: Rebecca Thornbush was created on The Sims 2 by Sarah Rawson, The Sims 2's 'God'. But Rebecca has always been so different, is now the time she'll find out? R&R. Keep in touch!
1. Chapter One

**First Chapter!**

**Please Read and Review. I _LOVE_ The Sims! I decided to do Sims 2 (you'll see why)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One:

What In The Name Of-

Rebecca sighed and stepped out of the taxi to greet her same old home. At first, there was nothing there, but then she could see almost the whole of the bottom floor of her house. The long hall, then the large living room, the kitchen/dining room and the stairs. She rolled her eyes and strolled toward her house. She had just been on a shopping trip with her mum and dad, and brother Tom. Yet again, she had seen the whole first floor before even being close to the shop. And how strange, she had always thought, that she had to take a taxi to even the shop next door! She approached her house door now, and the door opened automatically before her.

"Wait, sweetie!" Her mother ran over and immediately spoke to her.

'Chat' A voice in her distant mind mumbled, and there was a clicking sound. Rebecca was not alarmed, this happened a lot to her. When it first happened, she tried to tell her parents. But they just laughed as if someone had pressed 'Tell Joke' like her mind often did.

Her best friend, Natasha, suddenly appeared as if by magic. How come she always came to her house, but Rebecca never went to hers? And why did Natasha hardly ever remember when she came round? Well, no one else cared so why should she?

'Rebecca-Greet' The voice in her mind said.

Rebecca was puzzled, and frowned. But some type of force pushed her toward Natasha. And, unsurprisingly, she greeted her. And frowned again.

'Rebecca-Invite Inside'

Of course, Rebecca invited Natasha inside. She sighed. Her life was always like this! So annoying!

She stumbled upstairs to her room. There, beside her bed, was a computer and chair. "What? Mu-um!" She called out.

"Yes dear." Her mum replied after walking slowly up the stairs.

"Did you get me this computer and chair when we were out?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"No, dear," her mum laughed. "We've had that since forever!" Then she walked back down the stairs, just like that.

"Of course." Rebecca sighed. "It's the voice. Again. Why does no-one else see it? Well, hear it I should say."

'Rebecca-Play Computer Games' The voice called out.

"Oh, not again!" But, yet again, she was sitting at the computer against her own will. She played the same game as usual, not quite to her usual liking. But she was laughing to it and smiling. Why? Gosh, how strange. "Uh, bored now."

'Rebecca-Look For A Job'

"O_h_!" Rebecca sighed. "I don't want a job-Ooh, what's this? I've never seen this before. This is new, must be." For the file before her was titled 'Earth'. She clicked, it felt good to do something without having to be told to.

'What the- I never said- Oh but-'

Rebecca frowned, but read the new files on her screen. 'Back to revious file' and 'Go'. She pressed go. A small box appeared on the screen, that was also new.

'Are you sure you want to proceed on 'go'? Yes. No.' Of course she pressed 'yes'. All of a sudden, her room plunged into darkness. Eventually, all she saw was the screen, but nothing else. And the only thing she saw on the screen, was a confused teenager's face. But it didn't look like the people from her town of Pleasentview, she looked so different...

"Agh!" Rebecca screamed, and the girl on the screen stared closer at her. Her arms were pulled, as if the computer was a magnet and her arms metal, toward the screen. "Help! Wait! Stop! Take me home!" But she didn't want to go home, not completely at least. It was all so dull and unrealistic there. It made no sense. This world, she could actually see a roof! On the bottom floor! And walls! Doors! It was strange, almost too strange...

Her head was pulled. "Ouch!" She felt something wet dribble down from her eye. The girl seemed to notice, and gulped. She led her arm slowly toward the screen and her hand was suddenly next to Rebecca's. Rebecca stared at it and then grabbed her hand. Suddenly, she was being pulled with great force into a light room, cream carpet, a pink and purple bed, white walls, a couch....

"What in the name of-" The girl whispered, staring at rebecca who was lying on the floor. Rebecca smiled. It was the voice. The voice that had guided her through her life. Then, everything was black. She had fainted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like? New part coming soon, I hope. Review! Add to alerts! Whatever! LOL. Hope you enjoyed that little intro, stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I'm going to make a sequel to this eventually, so the story may end suddenly to warn you. **

**So, might be short... dunno. :)**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two:

Where Am I?

Rebecca opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. Underneath her was very soft, and she saw she was still in the bedroom. She rolled to her side, and saw it was a bad idea. "Ouch!" She was lying on the carpet, her back aching a little.

"Oops!" The girl from earlier ran to her side and lifted her up. "You don't sleep on top of covers in your world, do you? Just inside them.

"Yes.. weird." Rebecca stood up and rubbed her head. "Hey.. I am speaking your words. Not... my family's."

The girl laughed. "You are... it must be because you were born having my voice constantly ringing in you."

"How did you know that?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"You talk in your sleep." The girl shrugged. "Natural, really. I used to, not anymore though."

"Well... it seems I have developed.....What are you called?"

"I'm Sarah," Sarah, the girl, replied. "We're all called humans, we live on Earth..."

"Ah!" Rebecca interrupted. "That's what the file that I clicked said!"

"Oh..." Sarah listened past the door. "Oh crap, my parents are coming. I'd better think of a plan..."

"Just say your friend came round." Rebecca suggested.

"Well, you see..." Sarah frowned before continuing. "Everyone knows my sim was called Rebecca Thornbush, so I kinda need a new name for you."

"Huh?" Rebecca frowned this time. "Sim-called-was? Huh?"

Sarah sighed and sat on her couch. "There's something called 'Sims 2'. I'll show you later."

Just then, her mother popped her head around the door. "Sweetie?"

"Oh, hi mum." Sarah faked a smile.

"Hello, oh, who's this then?" Her mum walked into the room to stand next to the couch.

"Uh..This is my friend, uh..." Sarah gulped and nudged Rebecca.

"I-I'm uh," Rebecca began. "Carmen, Carmen...Evethorn."

"Carmen, eh?" Sarah's mum smiled. "Well I'm Mrs. Rawson, I'm sure you guessed. My first name's Deesa, though, if you prefer."

"Uhm, I will happily call you either one." Rebecca tried a smile.

"Oh, look.." Sarah interrupted awkwardly. "School bus's here."

"Ok, well bye hunny!" Mrs. Rawson kissed Sarah'f forehead and waved them off.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks to my reviewers, I hope that you review throughout the story and that more reviewers come too. Third chapter, I think I'm going at quite a fast speed to be honest. I hope this will be good enough for you:**

Chapter Three:

School. Great

As soon as Sarah was down the steps, she sighed and put her head in her hands. "Oh no. Oh god. Oh great!"

"What is it?" Rebecca put her hand on Sarah's shoulder-that's what they did in _her _land. But here, Sarah just shook it off and came out of her hands.

"Well, you clearly can't come to school-you're not a student!" Sarah began. "But you can't stay here, either. My mum'll be in _all _day and you can't avoid her that long. She'll scream when she sees you and panic."

"Of course I can come to school, silly!" Rebecca laughed. "Everyone is excepted into the school. No matter what."

Sarah sighed again. "In _your _world perhaps. But here, you need a spare place. Look-the bus is about to leave. Come, but we'll have to speak to the head mistress first. Come on, hurry up!"

"Oh, it won't leave." Rebecca stated, smiling brightly. "It knows you're on your way. It'll only go after an hour."

Sarah just grabbed Rebecca's hand and ran for the school bus door.

"I always did think where I came from was weird. Now-even more." Rebecca sighed, being guided toward the back of the bus. Before they even got there, the bus was driving off.

"Right," Sarah whispered. "Don't talk to _anybody _understand?" Her response was a nod.

The next stop, three girls walked onto the bus. One-the first to step on-had shiny blonde hair, down to just above her elbows. It was perfectly straight, and had a side fringe on the right. Her crystal blue eyes gleamed. She was the popular girl, clearly. Her skin was even a perfect tan. The other two girls matched her perfectly, but one with wavy hair and less of a tan-also darker eyes. The other had slightly longer hair and feline green eyes. They all wore heels and Prada bags, not fake.

"Rebecca," Sarah began, still whispering as the girls stepped on. "Especially don't speak to them."

Rebecca smiled. "They can't be _that _bad." Her smile widened as she called, much louder now. "Hey, girls! Come sit over here! With us!"

"No!" Sarah cupped her face with her hands again.

Ther girls glanced at each other and smiled. They followed the first girl to sit next to the sim girl. The first girl was right by Rebecca. "Hey, you're new here! What's your name?"

"Reb-Carmen. Yeah-Carmen. You?" Rebecca replied.

"Tara." The girl smiled. She gestured to the feline girl. "That's Erica. The other one's Amber. So, Sarah, how come you brought Carmen along today?"

Erica turned to whisper in Sarah's ear- seen as she was right beside her. "Is she for show and tell?"

The girls all laughed. Rebecca laughed along with them. Tara stopped, so of course they all did. "So, Carmen, I _love _your hair. It's so silky and...blonde." Tara stroked Rebecca's hair a little. It was true, Rebecca had typical blonde silky hair like the others. And, unlucky at this moment, perfect crystal blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Uh-thanks." Rebecca smiled a little. The bus stopped the final time-they were there. Everyone rose to their feet-but they let the popular girls pass through first.

"Come on, C." Tara waved Carmen forward, the crowd let her pass! "So, wanna hang out tonight?" Tara asked once they were out the bus.

"Yeah, it's a friday. Slumber night!" Amber exclaimed.

"Uh-sure." Rebecca thought about it, she could-couldn't she? "I guess I could. I have nothing else to do!" They all 'yayed' and screamed happily. Rebecca didn't even know what a slumber party was! Better not ask them though...

"So, I'll sort out with the principal you coming here." Tara announced. "You can sit near me on a desk."

As soon as they went in, Rebecca found the oppertunity to rush to Sarah. She was still by the bus, last to come off. "Sarah! Sarah! What's a slumber party?"

Sarah yawned. "Oh my god. It's like a sleepover... Ok then... like, sleeping at your friend's house and having make-up on and watching movies. It's called 'being pampered.'"

"Oh, thanks!" Rebecca smiled, ready to run off. "Wait-what do I do in school?"

"Just follow your new friends round, copy them." Sarah told her. Rebecca ran this time, and quickly caught up with Tara.

Sarah frowned. What were they up to?

**So, yeah it's just the first part of the school bit. I might post more about school, or the slumber party. What do you think?**


End file.
